MOS Ala Kisedai
by Gise-chan No Kazune
Summary: AU! Akashi ketos yang galak. Kuroko waketos yang imut dan baik hati. Ditemani oleh kisedai, mereka semua harus melakukan MOS untuk murid baru. Tapi apa jadinya jika MOS dipimpin oleh Akashi serta para kisedai?/Warning inside!/Multi-chap!/RnR please? XD


"_**MOS Ala Kisedai"**_

**By Gise-chan And AkashiKazune1**

**(Gise-chan No Kazune)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/School of Life**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Slight: MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AoKise, MomoKaga**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Akashi seorang ketos yang galak. Kuroko waketos yang imut dan baik hati. Ditemani oleh kisedai, mereka semua mulai melakukan MOS untuk murid baru. Tapi apa jadinya jika MOS dipimpin oleh Akashi serta para Kisedai yang lain?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bulan Juli memang bulan yang ditunggu-tunggu khusunya di Teikou Gakuen ini. Memasuki bulan Juli berarti memasuki awal tahun ajaran baru seperti bertemu teman baru, guru baru, lingkungan baru, bahkan gebetan baru. Kini, Teikou Gakuen sedang mengadakan seleksi calon siswa baru atau yang lebih dikenal dengan MOS yaitu Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Terlihat para calon murid sudah berkumpul di tengah lapang dengan seragam sekolah masing-masing yang beragam, tetapi ada uniknya juga mereka tidak hanya memakai seragam asal sekolah masing-masing melainkan memakai topi dan kartu nama yang terbuat dari karton sedangkan tas mereka memakai karung beras. Lalu untuk yang perempuan diikat dan memakai beberapa banyak pita berwarna _pink_. Unik bukan?

Terlihat beberapa rekan pengurus OSIS tengah membariskan para kouhai.

"Buat empat barisan! Cepat-cepat tidak pakai lama!" teriak seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ dengan lantang.

Mendengar itu, para kouhai baru langsung mempercepat gerakan mereka. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah membuat menjadi empat barisan. Lalu pemuda tersebut mulai berjalan sembari menaruh kedua tangan di depan pinggangnya. Ia mulai menatap angkuh lawan di depannya.

"Sekarang kalian semua duduk tidak ada yang pakai suara. Mengerti?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan suara lantang yang sukses membuat para kouhai merinding ulet.

"Mengerti!"

Akhirnya, mereka pun mulai duduk tanpa ada sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir mereka. Setelah itu, dua pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ dan _blonde_ mulai berjalan sembari menggenggam sebuah _mic_. Pemuda bersurai blonde mulai menatap adik-adik kelas sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ohayou minnasan!" ujar pemuda itu dengan suara lantang namun ceria.

"Ohayou senpai!"

"Ya selamat datang untuk para kouhai ku di kampus Teikou Gakuen! Nah adik-adik semua tau tidak namaku siapa ssu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut yang justru dijawab oleh anggukan. Pemuda tersebut langsung mengeluarkan tangisan buaya sembari mojok, sedangkan pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah minnasan sebelum mulai acara, disini kalian tidak akan memanggil para panitia dengan sebutan 'onii-san','onee-san' bahkan 'senpai'. Tetapi kalian akan memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'Adelfi' dan 'Adelfos'," ujar pemuda itu dengan lembut namun datar.

Tentu saja para kouhai langsung mengkerutkan kening mereka. Pasalnya kata-kata tersebut sangat asing di pendengaran mereka.

"Ada yang tau apa arti kata Adelfi dan Adelfos?"

Gelengan serempak di dapati oleh pemuda bersurai _bluenette_. Pemuda tersebut mulai menghela napas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kata Adelfi berarti kakak perempuan sedangkan kata Adelfos berarti kakak laki-laki, itu diambil dari bahasa _Italia_. Nah mulai sekarang adik-adik mulai memanggil kami dengan sebutan itu ya."

Anggukan serempak di dapati oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah, Adelfi bisa kita mulai pengenalan?" tanya pemuda itu ke salah satu pemuda yang sedari tadi mojok.

"Hmm baiklah."

"Oke, kalau begitu para Adelfi dan Adelfos nya bisa berkumpul dan berjajar di lapangan."

Mendengar itu, para panitia atau rekan OSIS mulai berjalan dan berhenti di belakang kedua pemuda tersebut. Mereka mulai memandang para calon kouhai mereka.

"Oke kita mulai dari Adelfos ini ya," ujar pemuda bersurai _bluenette_ itu dengan lembut seraya menyerahkan _mic_ kepada pemuda bersurai merah darah, dan di genggamnya lah mic tersebut.

"Ohayou gozamashu saya Adelfos Akashi penanggung jawab acara sekaligus ketua OSIS Teikou Gakuen," ujarnya dengan tatapan tajam juga dingin yang sukses membuat para kouhai menelan ludah mereka susah payah. Setelah itu, Akashi mulai menyerahkan _mic_ tersebut kepada dua pemuda bersurai hijau lumut dan hitam.

"Ohayou gozaimashu minna! Namaku Adelfi Takao dari P3K sekaligus bendahara OSIS," ujar Takao dengan riang. Selanjutnya ia berikan mic tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai hijau lumut di sebelahnya.

"Ohayou saya Adelfos Midorima dari P3K sekaligus sekretaris OSIS," ujar Midorima singkat dan langsung memberikan _mic_ tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai _navy blue_.

"Ohayou saya Adelfos Aomine dari Komisi Disiplin sekaligus sie. Olahraga OSIS," ujar Aomine dengan dingin lalu memberikan _mic_ tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai _scarlet_.

"Ohayou gozaimashu saya Adelfos Kagami dari Komisi Disiplin sekaligus sie. Kewirausahaan OSIS," ujar Kagami dengan nada yang terkesan sombong yang sukses membuat para kouhai ingin menggiles Kagami saat itu juga. Selanjutnya, Kagami memberikan _mic_ kepada seorang gadis bersurai _pink_.

"Ohayou gozaimashu saya Adelfi Momoi dari Gamers sekaligus bendahara OSIS," ujar Momoi dengan senyuman gembira, selanjutnya ia serahkan _mic_ tersebut ke pemuda di sebelahnya yang tinggi menyerupai titan dan bersurai _violet_.

"Aaa~ Ohayou gozaimashu minnachin~ Aku Adelfos Murasakibara dari bagian konsumsi sekaligus sie. Kewirausahaan OSIS," ujarnya dengan malas sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mulai menyerahkan _mic_ tersebut ke pemuda di sebelahnya yang bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutup sebelah matanya.

"Ohayou gozaimashu minnasan saya Adelfi Himuro dari bagian konsumsi sekaligus sie. Rohani OSIS," ujarnya dengan lembut lalu mulai menyerahkan mic tersebut kepada pemuda bersurai _bluenette_.

"Oke terima kasih para Adelfi dan Adelfos yang sudah memperkenalkan diri," ujarnya dengan datar.

"Hei kita belum memperkenalkan diri loh ssu."

"Oh iya betul baiklah ohayou gozaimashu minnasan! Saya Adelfi Kuroko yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS."

"Aku Adelfi Kise yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS ssu!"

"Kami berdua divisi acara MOS Teikou Gakuen tahun ajaran 2014-2015!" ujar mereka dengan lantang sembari memberikan tos satu sama lain.

Para kouhai yang melihat langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kise mulai terkekeh geli melihat balasan dari para kouhai nya yang lucu dan imut itu.

"Oh iya Adelfi Kurokocchi sebelum mulai sepertinya kita hampir melewatkan sesuatu ssu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kita punya yel-yel loh buat para kouhai baru ini ssu," ujar Kise dengan riang sembari menatap para kouhainya. Justru para kouhai itu lah yang memandang mereka horror.

"Oh iya? Coba Adelfi tunjukkan."

Kise mulai menatap rekan-rekannya di belakang dan memberikan komando untuk mulai, lalu di jawab oleh anggukan dari para rekan-rekannya. Setelah itu, ia menatap Kuroko dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan singkat.

"Oke kita mulai ssu! Satu, dua, tiga!"

_**Hari ini MPLS**_

_**Bersama Adelfi**_

Di kata 'Adelfi' itu Takao, Himuro, Kuroko, Kise dan Momoi mulai melakukan pose ala _neko_.

_**Dan Adelfos**_

Di kata 'Adelfos' itu Akashi, Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Midorima mulai melipat kedua tangan di depan dada sembari membusungkan dada mereka.

_**Di tempat ini di kampus tercinta**_

_**Teikou Gakuen Tokyo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ayo kawanku kita kerjasama**_

_**Berani tanpa ada malu**_

_**Bersama-sama teman semua**_

_**Untuk menjadi yang terbaik**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kita bisa kita pasti bisa**_

Di kalimat tersebut mereka semua mulai saling bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Mengartikan bahwa pertemanan itu sangatlah luas tanpa melirik atau memandang orang itu seperti apa.

_**Jadi siswa yang berkarakter**_

_**Jangan putus asa kawanku semua**_

_**Kita pasti bisa!**_

Lagu pun berakhir dengan lompatan dari mereka semua. Setelah itu, tepuk tangan meriah mereka dapati dari para kouhai mereka. Sungguh, senang bukan main lagu buatan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Lalu, Kuroko mulai menatap kembali para kouhainya dengan tatapan yang super lembut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita masuk sesi acara pertama Adelfi Kise-kun?"

"Belum ssu! Sebelum itu ada sambutan hangat dari kepala sekolah kita yang bernama—" kata-kata Kise terputus begitu saja begitu salah satu pria dengan surai hitam serta kacamata bertengger di hidung mancungnya menggelengkan kepala mengisyaratkan 'jangan-kepala-sekolah'.

Kise yang melihat respon tersebut langsung mengangguk mengerti dan mulai melanjutkan perkataan yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"Oke ini bukan kepala sekolah tapi bapak ganteng katanya ssu."

Mendengar itu, Aomine dan Kagami mati-matian menahan tawa mereka. Ya dikarenakan mereka harus menjaga imej sebagai 'Adelfos terdingin', ya itu lah menurut pendapat mereka berdua. Setelah itu, pria tersebut mulai berjalan dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah Kuroko serta Kise. Kuroko mulai menyodorkan _mic_ tersebut kepada pria itu. Pria itu menerima dengan senang hati.

"Ekhem! Test test! Oke semuanya ohayou gozaimashu?!" ujar pria tersebut dengan lantang sembari menyodorkan _mic_ kepada para kouhai baru.

"Ohayou gozaimashu sensei!"

"Kurang semangat! Ohayou gozaimashu?!"

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASHU SENSEI!" teriak para kouhai dan sukses hampir menulikan para panitia OSIS.

"Anj*r bisa tuli nih gua lama-lama," gerutu Aomine sembari membuka tutup kedua telapak tangan ke telinganya.

"Hee~ Dai-chan katanya mau jaga imej."

"Berisik Satsuki!" gerutu Aomine sembari menjitak kepala Momoi dan sukses membuat gadis tersebut memanyunkan bibirnya lima _centimeter_. Loh bukannya lima _centimeter_ itu film ya? Itu loh film buatan Indonesia yang dulu masih hitz-hitz gimana gitu. Ah sudahlah lupakan.

Pria tersebut tersenyum begitu mendapati jawaban yang penuh semangat dari para calon siswa barunya. Sejenak, ia mulai membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oke perkenalkan nama bapak Hyuuga Junpei. Disini bapak menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, oh iya bapak perkenalkan sobat karib bapak yaitu Adelfos Akashi. Untuk Adelfos Akashi bisa maju ke depan."

Mendengar perintah tersebut, mau tidak mau Akashi pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mensejajarkan dengan Hyuuga. Setelah itu, Hyuuga mulai merangkul Akashi tapi tenang tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok Hyuuga masih normal bahkan dia sudah punya istri dan masih satu kok.

"Nah ini adalah sobat karib bapak pasti sudah pada tahu kan namanya?"

"Sudah!"

"Nah untuk sekarang dan kedepannya kalian akan berada di bawah pengasuhan Adelfos Akashi, jadi kalian mesti yang baik-baik ya sama rekan-rekan panitia juga supaya acara berlangsung dengan lancer. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap mengerti!"

"Bagus kalau begitu seterusnya bapak serahkan kepada Adelfi Kuroko," ujar Hyuuga sembari memberikan _mic_ tersebut kepada Kuroko, setelah itu ia berlalu pergi.

"Oke arigatou gozaimashu Hyuuga-sensei, nah kalian udah pada tahu kan siapa namanya? Iya beliau memang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah," ujar Kuroko dengan lembut.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Sunyi. Sepi. Senyap.

"Yaaahhhh kalian kok pada diem sih ssu? Pada udah sarapan belum kalian tuh?" tanya Kise dengan cemberut.

"Sudah Adelfi."

"Yaudah kalau gitu gimana kalau kita latihan yel-yel dulu ssu?" tanya Kise sembari menatap Kuroko.

"Boleh juga tuh Adelfi kalau begitu ayo semuanya berdiri jangan ada yang duduk. Tasnya boleh simpan di bawah saja."

Mendengar perintah tersebut, mau tidak mau para kouhai harus menuruti perintah seniornya. Dengan sigap, mereka langsung berdiri sembari merapikan seragam mereka yang tadi sempat lecek gara-gara duduk di bawah. Setelah itu, Kuroko dan Kise menyerahkan semuanya kepada Aomine juga Kagami.

"Terima kasih Adelfi Kuroko dan Adelfi Kise sekarang Adelfos mau tanya siapa yang berani mimpin yel-yel di depan?" tanya Aomine dengan nada dingin, mendengar suara Aomine saja sudah bikin para kouhai merinding disko. Jujur saja mereka tidak berani membuka mulut.

"Kalian punya mulut gak?! Kalau punya mana suaranya?!" teriak Aomine dengan lantang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jumlah kalian seratus dua puluh satu tapi tidak ada yang berani satu pun?! KALIAN PUNYA NYALI GAK?!"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"MANA NYALI KALIAN?! OH NYALI KALIAN SEGEDE KACANG HIJAU YA?!"

Jujur saja perkataan tersebut menyinggung Midorima. Pasalnya ia menyadari kalau surainya tuh hijau, masa disamaain sama kacang hijau? Hellow! Gak level deh! Samain kek sama bayem atau gak brokoli. Ya sama aja keles!

"Adelfos…sa-saya mau…" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat dengan wajah yang takut-takut.

Aomine mengangguk dan mulai menyuruh pemuda tersebut untuk ke depan memimpin yel-yel. Setelah itu, Kagami mulai mendekati pemuda tersebut.

"Siapa nama kamu?"

"Fu-furihata Ko-kouki."

"Hah?! Siapa namamu?! Gak kedengeran!"

"Fu-furihata Kouki!"

"Yang keras dong! Kamu laki-laki apa perempuan?! Mana suaranya?!"

"Furihata Kouki desu!" ujar Furihata dengan tegas. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Kagami langsung mengangguk dan mulai menyuruh Furihata untuk mengomando barisan.

"Teman-teman kita mulai yel-yel nya—"

"Wah belum di atur barisan langsung ngomando yel-yel hebat bener ya," sindir Aomine dengan lantang sembari berjalan mengecek para kouhainya. Furihata merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat serta keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ko-komando saya ambil alih seluruhnya si—"

"Lancang sekali ya kamu mengomando tanpa langsung bilang ke panitia," sindir Kagami dengan suara yang lantang sembari mendelik Furihata. Para kouhai yang lain langsung menatap adegan tersebut dengan horror dan mereka semua berkata 'untung bukan gue' dalam batin mereka serempak.

Furihata mulai memejamkan kedua kelopak mata sembari mengatur nafasnya. Ya ia membutuhkan keberanian untuk meminta izin mengambil alih komando.

"A-adelfos Ka-kagami dan Adelfos A-aomine saya meminta izin mengambil alih komando," ujarnya dengan takut-takut.

"Hah?! Apa?! Kamu ngomong apaan?! Laki-laki suaranya kecil oh mungkin nyalinya juga ciut."

"Adelfos Kagami dan Adelfos Aomine saya meminta izin mengambil alih komando," ujarnya dengan tegas serta mantap. Mendengar itu, Kagami mulai mengisyaratkan Aomine dan Aomine pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya silakan komando saya serahkan sama kamu."

"Komando saya ambil alih seluruhnya siap gerak!"

Para kouhai langsung menegakkan tubuh mereka kembali.

"Lancang depan gerak!"

Para kouhai langsung memulai formasi mereka tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka. Ya mungkin mereka takut.

"Tegap gerak! Teman-teman mari kita mulai yel-yel satu, dua, tiga."

_**Hari ini MPLS**_

_**Bersama Adelfi**_

_**Dan Adelfos**_

"Suaranya mana?! Jumlah kalian banyak tapi masih kalah sama suara saya?!" teriak Aomine dengan lantang dan menunjukkan kesan yang dingin. Mendengar itu, para kouhai langsung meninggikan suara mereka.

_**Di tempat ini di kampus tercinta**_

_**Teikou Gakuen Tokyo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ayo kawanku kita kerjasama**_

_**Berani tanpa ada malu**_

_**Bersama-sama teman semua**_

_**Untuk menjadi yang terbaik**_

"Suaranya mana suaranya?! Makin kesini kok makin kecil?! Kalian punya mulut gak?!" teriak Kagami sembari berjalan mengelilingi mereka.

_**Kita bisa kita pasti bisa**_

"BERHENTI!" teriak Aomine kesal. Semua pun menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan mulai menatap horror Aomine.

"Kamu," tunjuk Aomine kepada pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang tingginya di bawah Aomine. Dan yang ditunjuk malah melemparkan tatapan datar.

"Siapa nama kamu?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Mayuzumi kenapa kamu tidak mau bergandengan tangan dengan dia?" tanya Aomine sembari menunjuk teman di sebelahnya. Mayuzumi langsung menatap pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mulut _neko_ khasnya datar, lalu ia mulai menatap Aomine sembari menggidikkan pundaknya.

"Tidak mau aja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

Anjr*t! Beranian amat nih anak mau nyari mati ya dia? Hebat bener lu ndroo berani ngelawan Aomine. Aomine mulai menunjukkan perempatan di keningnya lalu ia menunjuk pemuda di sebelah Mayuzumi.

"Kamu berani melawan saya?!"

"Berani lah wong sama-sama manusia kok sama-sama makan nasi."

E to the dan edan! Mayuzumi termasuk kouhai yang berani menantang Aomine yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Komisi Disiplin?! Aomine pun murka dan langsung membentak Mayuzumi.

"Pokoknya kamu sekarang _push up_ sebanyak tiga seri!"

"Tidak mau."

"Sekarang!"

"Tidak mau! Maksa banget sih."

"Baiklah kalau begitu KALIAN SEMUA _PUSH UP_ SEBANYAK SEPULUH SERI!"

_What The F*ck?!_

Mereka tidak salah dengar kan? _Push up_ sebanyak sepuluh seri berarti sebanyak seratus kali. Para kouhai mulai pucat pasi, terlihat dari kulit mereka yang sudah memutih seakan-akan jiwa mereka sudah melayang ke surga. Apakah mereka akan menyuruh Mayuzumi untuk melakukan _push up_ atau kan mereka sendiri yang akan _push up_ sebanyak sepuluh seri? Semakin dipikirkan mereka semua makin takut bahkan trauma apakah akan terus melanjutkan sekolah disini atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Holla minaasan! Berjumpa kembali dengan kami Gise-chan dan Kazune-kun(?) Woy gua perempuan! Oke kita ulang, bersama Gise-chan dan Kazune-chan XD**

**Ini adalah fic **_**collab**_** pertama kami. Pertama-tama kami mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para **_**readers**_** tercinta yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic buatan kami. Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita MOS kami selama tiga hari, ya agak berbeda sih tapi intinya hampir sama kok. Oh iya Kazune dan Gise-chan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. :3**

**Saa~ Review please? X3**

**Sign,**

**-Kazune and Gise-chan-**


End file.
